The closing of the Doors of Death
by yanlikesgold
Summary: Spectaculations on who could be the one who closes the door of death and dies. A multishot, possibly.
1. Percy's death

**This is only a spectaculation only, kay? Maybe a multishot. In this I'll be writing about Percy's death. Reasons will be provided before I continue onto the story. As well, I have to thank Viria13's art for giving me inspiration for writing this.**

**Reasons:**

**-Some theories say that the door of Death can only be closed by people on the inside, which means only Percy or Annabeth can close the Doors of Death. **

**-Percy's fatal flaw is personal loyalty; which means he may sacrifice his own life in exchange for Annabeth's.**

**Why he will not die in the book:**

**-Rick Riordan wouldn't be so stupid to kill of his main ****character**

**-Percy is one of the seven**

**-"To storm or fire the world _must_ fall" Percy _may _be needed in the downfall of Gaia**

**And now... Let the story begin...**

It had been days of walking and fighting off monsters. Sometimes, when the monsters were real deadly and ancient, they could only hide as well as they can from the monster and wait for it to pass. Their clothes were tattered, charred and covered in monster slime. Annabeth had found her backpack, which was good, and Daedalus's laptop wasn't spoilt and it could be used. A river flowed through Tartarus. Shallow, yes. Drinkable, yes. They had to make do with it for the past few days. Lava flowed from crevices and lit up the pit with an eerie orange glow. Finally, their days of suffering was over. The door, held by metal chains was in front of them. No walls, just a door. The Doors of Death. Close it, and the monsters from Tartarus wouldn't be able to escape that easily. Percy held Riptide in one hand and in the other, he was supporting Annabeth and her broken ankle. Annabeth wielded her dagger and they headed for the door.

"There, careful," Percy said as he helped Annabeth up to the Doors of Death. "One, two, three," they counted and swung open the door. The others were already waiting for them on the opposite side. Percy's eyes lit up. 'You found your way here?" he grinned. No one was smiling. "What's wrong?" Percy asked. Nico said solemnly,"the Doors of Death has to be closed from the inside and the outside. And only the person on the inside can close the doors on the inside. Which means either you or Annabeth will close the Doors of Death." There was complete silence. Percy couldn't lose Annabeth, and neither could Annabeth.

"Annabeth," Percy finally said. "I'll close the Doors of Death. You go."

"No! I can't! We'll be together forever! You promised me!"

"Annabeth," Percy said again, pushing Annabeth's arm away. "I promise, I promise you I'll come out of Tartarus."

"No." Tears welled up in Annabeth's eyes. "Percy, you can't!"

"I'll be safe and sound. I'll be with you after everything's over." He kissed Annabeth lightly on her forehead and a tear rolled down his cheek, dripping onto Annabeth's nose.

"Percy," she said, wiping off his tears. "You promised me. No breaking of promises, okay?"

Percy gave a smile. That smile may be the last she will ever see. Annabeth walked over to the other side of the doors. "Goodbye, everyone," Percy said, closing the doors.

"Goodbye, wise girl. I'll love you always."

The doors closed. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed, pounding on the closed doors. "Percy..." The others consoled her, but it was of no use. She had lost her boyfriend once. Now she had lost her boyfriend again, and he is never coming back again. Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces, her tears flowing down uncontrollably. The promises he made will never come true. Never.

"Goodbye, wise girl. I'll love you always."

**Okay. I'm done with this. Please leave a review on how you think about this. **


	2. Leo's death

**This is seriously sad. I can't bear to see Leo die! But anyway, maybe he wouldn't. He's one of the seven afterall. As usual, reasons will be provided before the story itself. Once again, I have the amazing Viria13 to thank. **

**Closing the Doors of Death - Leo's death**

**Reasons:**

**-He feels guilty for opening the fortune cookie for the spheres and not for Percy and Annabeth**

**-He feels that it's his fault that Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus(about the same as the previous reason)**

**Why he will not die:**

**-He is one of the seven **

**-Rick Riordan will get lots of angry fans**

**-"To storm or fire the world must fall" Leo is fire and he may be needed in the downfall of the world.**

**- You can't enter Tartarus through the Doors of Death, which means Leo can't get over to the opposite side. But that may or may not be true (Aw shit).**

**And now, let the story begin...**

They took another turn and found themselves standing in a dimly lit cave. A bronze door was built into one of the cave's walls.

"So this is the door?" Leo asked, unimpressed.

Nico nodded solemnly. The doors were left open and on the other side stood a weary looking Percy and Annabeth.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Piper cried as she went up to help them. They were in a bad shape, and thinner than before. Hazel fed Annabeth and Percy some nectar. Slowly, some color returned to their cheeks and Annabeth could stand up without anyone's help, although she was limping.

"So how are we to close the Doors of Death?" Jason asked. "The Doors of Death can only be closed from the inside," Nico explained grimly. "So someone has to sacrifice him or herself to close the Doors of Death." Everyone was silent.

"Why not I go?" Jason said.

"If you're going, I'm going too," Piper said.

"You can't," Hazel reminded them. "We're needed in the prophecy."

"It's alright, I'll go," Nico said.

"Nico, you have to rest. It has been too much for you," Hazel said.

They began bickering over who should no one should or could be sacrificed. They were all important in their own ways. Meanwhile, Leo had made up his mind. If not for him, who had opened the fortune cookie for the spheres and not for Percy and Annabeth, they would not need to go through all these. He felt guilty. No one will cry for him even if he was dead.

"I'll go," Leo volunteered.

Everyone stared at him in shock. _No you can't!_ Annabeth mouthed. Hazel opened her mouth to protest, but before she could say anything, Leo ran for the doors. Jason tried to grab him, but it was too late. Leo was already on the opposite side of the doors. He tried to give one of is signature grins, but all he could manage was a grimace.

"I'll need your help," he said, pushing the doors. Frank and Jason pushed the doors on the opposite side. He could hear Hazel sobbing and Annabeth looked at him with a tinge of sadness in her eyes. The gap began to get narrower and narrower. Then the doors shut, tight.

Leo sat against the doors. he stared into his lap, hands fisted into his hair. He will never see them again. The only friends he had. Tears welled up in his eyes, blurring his vision. He hugged his knees and forced himself to smile, to be happy. Because Leo Valdez was a happy go lucky guy who never showed his pain, despite how much he wanted to cry. Because Leo Valdez wasn't allowed to cry.

**The end. I have nothing else to say. If Leo really dies... *Breaks down***


End file.
